Absence makes the heart grow fonder
by Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi
Summary: Shonen ai; KaixRei...how does Kai feel about Rei right after the episode when Rei faced Bryan and ended up in the hospital? Read to find out! *oneshot songfic* Please R&R^_^


**I'm back!! And oh my gosh o.o I'm actually writing something else other than Digimon *Go me XD* and to top it all of it's my first 'Shonen ai' songfic *dances* It's a KaixRei fic set after Rei's battle with Bryan from the Demolition Boys, otherwise know as the ep "A wicked wind blows"^_~**

**This fic is dedicated to the people in KaixReiML for your liking this and making me wanna post it on ff.net^_~ *glomps***

**Anyways this songfic is done from both Rei and Kai's POV^_^**

**Ok, there are the things you need to know:**

**~~~~Dream start/end~~~~**

*******Flashback start/end*****   (Note: Not all flashback will be accurate ^^;)**

**/// lyrics\\\**

**_Thoughts in italics_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade! This wouldn't be a fanfic on ff.net if I did…I don't even own the song "The best thing" by Savage Garden! All I own is the plot of this fic^_~**

**Ok now minna-san! Go read my songfic, hope you enjoy^_^**

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**Absence makes the heart grow fonder**

Kai's P.O.V.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was pitch black outside, all the stars had even lost their twinkle and the moon its nightly glow. The rain started to continuously pour drenching me from head to toe as if on cue. I rubbed my hands together for friction to try keep myself warm and to stop shivering and feeling like I was being frozen. I looked around only to notice I was alone in some dark void, _just like I was when I was little_...I shuddered at that thought, _that was all my grandfather's fault! Why couldn't I be normal instead of one of his little experiments for his plans. No wonder I had suppressed most of my childhood memories. I was filled with nothing but hatred and hunger for power..._

"Why me?" I screamed out to the world around me, as I felt tears burning my eyelids.

_Where are your friends now Kai?_ A voice echoed as it taunted me, _you're all alone now, mwhahahaha..._

No...that's not true this has to be an illusion, I thought.

Suddenly the numbness of my cold surrounding made me feel so dizzy that I almost fainted. Even my eyelids were against me trying to close forcing me to give in to the cold, I was just about to collapse when I was caught in someone's warm embrace sending a surge of electricity up my spine. A few minutes later, I quickly recovered from the recent incident and looked up to see who had saved me, and found myself staring into the most beautiful pair of golden eyes.

"Rei..." I managed to say as I recognized who it was, then tightened my grip around him as I buried my head in his chest. I sighed in relief to the fact that I was not alone.

**///Never want to fly **

**Never want to leave  **

**Never want to say what you mean to me**

**Never want to run**

**Frightened to believe**

**You're the best thing about me\\\**

"It's alright Kai, I'm here with you now," the raven-haired teen said soothingly as he gently rocked me back and forth.

I looked up again as I heard the constant dripping of the rain stop, and for the first time as I looked around me I saw the darkness of my surroundings disappear while a burst of noticed it wasn't wet but miraculously dry. I turned to face Rei, and saw him smiling at me, his bright eyes shining with happiness. _It was because he was here, showing me that I'm not alone_, I thought with a smile. 

"Arigato Rei," I blushed as I leaned in closer to him, "You're not going to leave, are you?"

**///Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry **

**Stuck in a maze searching for a way to**

**Shut down turn around feel the ground beneath me**

**You're so close where do you end where do I begin?\\\**

Rei put his finger to my lips quieting me in an instant.

"I'll never leave you Kai, you mean so much to me" he whispered to me, his hot breath tickling my cheek. My heart raced as I felt Rei pull my face closer to his, our noses touching, we were so close to each other...he kissed me. I sighed in bliss and melted completely in his arms.

_Why does this feel so right?_ I wondered.

A few minutes later, I broke the kiss to get some air, and as I looked up, my face shattering in pain realizing Rei was gone, as if he was never there to begin with. I clutched my stomach with my hands as I fell forward. _All lies, Rei was never there! _I cringed, _I was all alone to begin with, just imagining things!  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up panting heavily with sweat dripping from my forehead and my face. I sat up straight and scanned the room. _Oh that's right, Rei's not here...he's at the hospital because of yesterdays battle, I thought bewildered, It was just a dream...but it felt so real! Everything did…_

**///Always pushing and pulling**

**Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me in a daze**

**I'm in a daze stumbling bewildered\\\**

I quickly got up, and quietly tiptoed out to the balcony for some fresh air trying not to wake up the others. It was quite late out and it'd be several hours before it was morning again and I'd have to train Tyson. 

_What the hell is wrong with me? _I thought in frustration, _sure Rei's my friend but do I really feel that way about him?  _

I leaned against the railing of the balcony and stared up at the night sky as if it had all my answers. I ran my hands through my hair still frustrated wondering about that dream. _I'm not supposed to feel that way about people the same gender as me, I'm supposed to be attracted to girls, aren't I? I drowned myself deep in thought, but still there are times I feel differently about him, after all I feel_ _like he understands me more than the others...he always knew what to do or say! Oh my god, why does Rei have to be so perfect?_ I sighed, just realizing all my new found emotion a tear or sorrow ran down from my cheek remembering what happened to him today when beyblading_. His determination was so amazing, and even before his match, when I'd just lost mine, he tried to comfort me._

**************************************************

"Hey Kai!" Rei said me, "I wish I could...say something to make you feel better about losing Dranzer and all" His voice was so full of concern, I remember feeling my heart racing just hearing him say that to me, it made me feel better knowing he cared, for some reason. I was just about to respond to Rei when I realized Tyson and Max were along with him. From then on I completely disregarded that moment as nothing.

**************************************************

I mentally kicked myself, _I am such a baka! Why didn't I realize this before? I love him...I love Rei! So what I'm gay...maybe in my dream I was alone, but not in this lifetime!!_

**///North of gravity head up in the stratosphere **

**You and I roller coaster riding love**

**You're the center of adrenaline**

**And I'm beginning to understand\\\**

_I have to get to the hospital to see him now ...just being apart from him this long is annoying me!_

I quickly got dressed and slowly walked out of the room and ran to the lobby and out of the hotel doors and in the direction of the BBA hospital where Rei was. _They should let me in, after all I'm the team leader for the bladebreakers, and team members and friends are allowed to visit and stay as long as they want_, I thought _It's only 3AM right now, so it should be enough time for me to visit Rei for a little while then head back before the others wake up._

Rei's P.O.V.

I groaned as I woke up to consciousness. _Aww, I'm still here…why did I wake up now, it's too early in the morning_, I sighed blowing a strand of my misplaced jet black hair out of my face. I looked up, my gaze drifting to the clock on the wall, 3AM it read still ticking away.

_Well looks like I'm not going to get any sleep_, I thought as I sat up on the hospital bed. A grin crept onto my face, as I felt a little better after yesterday's battle. I stared at my beyblade as I held it in the palm of my hand. _Driger is gone for now, he sacrificed himself to protect me. Looks like we showed those Biovolt jerks not to mess with us...I tried my hardest, I didn't even want to give up not even when the others thought I should...it was all for you Kai_, I smiled. 

**///Never want to fly **

**Never want to leave  **

**Never want to say what you mean to me**

**Never want to run**

**Frightened to believe**

**You're the best thing about me\\\**

**************************************************

"Hmm...Kai?" I said, bewildered as he headed towards me.

"Good luck my friend, " Kai said putting his hand on top of mine, along with the others wishing me good luck, "We believe in you!"

I blinked taken by surprise. _Kai actually believes in me? I thought, to be honest I wasn't really sure how he felt towards me, especially since he came back to the team, sure he's my friend but I'm not really sure if I mean as much to him as he does to me..._

I smirked in response to the others, just drifting out of my thoughts, and headed towards the stadium dish. _When I win, it's not just going to be for the team it's going to be for you Kai...I'll do whatever it takes! I won't give up not matter what_, I thought to myself silently.

**************************************************

_Now that I think about it, it wasn't until Kai left the team that I began to miss him more than I imagined, feeling as if a part of me was missing and  realize I loved him, and how much he meant to me despite his behavior I knew he was good hearted. For the second round of the finals, I let out all of my anger to get my own revenge against Biovolt for corrupting Kai with Black Dranzer and making him leave me! Even his grandfather,...I hate him! He was the one who sent Kai to train in that abbey when he was young. Voltaire and his stupid plans!...He wanted to make an example of me if I lost to make everyone fear Biovolt! Well I won...and I wasn't going to let them get away with anything! That's why I did it for Kai, I love him so much I'd do anything for him!_ I sighed.

**///Walk on broken glass make my way through fire **

**These are the things I would do for love**

**Farewell peace of mind kiss goodbye to reason**

**Up is down and the impossible occurs each day**

**This intoxication thrills me**

**I only pray it doesn't kill me\\\**

"If only Kai knew...,"I sighed

Kai's P.O.V.

I was a door away from the room the receptionist told me where Rei was staying. I crept closer, quietly trying to ajar the door a little bit. I slowly stepped inside, then turned to close the door.

"If only Kai knew...," I froze as I heard him speak, realizing he was awake. I turned around seeing that Rei hadn't noticed me yet, his face so full of concentration about something. I  tried to take another step forward but Rei had already turned his head to my direction just staring at me in disbelief that I was actually there. I felt like my heart stopped just from him staring at me.

**///Never want to fly **

**Never want to leave  **

**Never want to say what you mean to me**

**Never want to run**

**Frightened to believe**

**You're the best thing about me\\\**

"Rei...how're you feeling?" I blurted out nearing his bed, only inches away from him.

"I'M f-fine," Rei stuttered "T-thanks"

_Aww darn it, why does he have to have that adorable look on his face?_ I inconspicuously rolled my eyes, _am I going soft or what?_

"Uh, so Kai, what're you doing here so early in the morning?" Rei asked, "I mean aren't you tired...you didn't have to come all this way you know..."

"No not really, I wasn't tired so and I wanted to come visit you to see how you were feeling," I said distractedly, my gaze focused completely on Rei.

Rei looked up and stared at me, as if not knowing what to say to me in his response.

"Me? You were worried about me?" Rei managed to say. 

An awkward silence passed as I heard those words come out of his mouth, without thinking I climbed beside him on the bed. I gently put my arm around him, and leaned in closer towards his face.

"Of course I care about you Rei…," I huskily said to him. He was so close to me, making my desire for him overpower all my thoughts of doubt, even my actions.

**///You're the center of adrenaline**

**And I'm beginning to understand**

**You could be the best thing about me\\\**

As Rei leaned his head lovingly on my shoulder, I used the arm I put around him to caressed my hand through his beautiful raven black hair. My mahogany eyes locked with his bright amber eyes, completely entranced. Within a few seconds I hungrily guided my lips to his, and passionately kissed him, silently telling him how I felt about him. I heard Rei moan, and kiss me back in response as if I was healing all his pain. I sighed in delight now knowing he felt the same way about me, as we both brushed our lips against each other again and again for what seemed like an eternity.

**///Never want to fly **

**Never want to leave  **

**Never want to say what you mean to me**

**Never want to run**

**Frightened to believe**

**You're the best thing about me**

**You could be the best thing about me**

**What if you're the best thing about me?\\\**

I opened my eyes, probably about half an hour later to find myself sprawled on top of Rei with him staring right back at me.

"I love you Kai" Rei whispered to me.

"I love you too Rei" I smiled, kissing him on top of his nose.

~*~THE END~*~

Copyright © 2003 by Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi (or K.C.S.T.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Yatta! It's done…I really don't think that turned out well, so what do you think? **

**Post a review and let me know, please? **

**Luv ya, **

**Kawaii Chibi Sora Tenshi (or K.C.S.T.) **


End file.
